The electronic structure of a material and the dynamics within that material determine the properties and behavior of the material. Relatively mature processes, such as spectroscopic and other imaging techniques, are often used to measure the structure of a material. Measuring material dynamics, however, can be more challenging. This is in part because, to measure dynamics, the necessary timescales typically range from attoseconds to milliseconds. This range is vast and requires very specialized equipment, and even then the techniques are limited. Two-dimensional (2D) optical spectroscopy, for example, has been used to probe fast spatiotemporal electronic dynamics in complex multichromophoric systems. However, acquiring the desired spectra requires long point-by-point acquisitions that preclude observations on the millisecond and microsecond timescales.